User blog:TyrannoRanger/Post-Zyu Power Rangers series (My Universe, series 16-25) - Arsenals
Power Rangers Dino Force *Dino Buckler - The core Dino Rangers' transformation device, which are silver buckles that contain golden medallions engraved with the Rangers' respective Dinozords. Transformed by shouting out the device's name. While inside their Dinozords, the core Dino Rangers can turn the coins into Dino Crystals, which enable the Dinozords to combine into Dino Megazord. *Dragon Buckler - Scott's transformation device, a golden-colored version of the core five's Dino Buckler. *Dino Laser - The core Dino Rangers' individual sidearms, which can convert to the Sword Mode or the Gun Mode. The Dino Lasers can also be used in the Babel Attack by having the Dino Rangers form a human tower, bringing the tips of each Dino Laser in stick mode toward the center and then shooting a combined, powerful shockwave. *Legendary Weapons - The core Dino Rangers' personal weapons. The weapons are located in the Land of Despair, which is cursed so that anyone who stays for more than a day will be turned into stone. However, the Dino Rangers manage to retrieve the weapons before they are completely petrified and break the curse. The weapons can be used in human and Ranger form and transform from dull gray-colored weapons to colorful and more powerful weapons when the Rangers transform. **Tyranno Sword - Red Tyranno Ranger's personal weapon. **Mammoth Axe - Black Mammoth Ranger's personal weapon. Can be converted into a laser rifle. **Tricera Lance - Blue Tricera Ranger's personal weapon. Can be separated in half to form two short tridents. **Tiger Daggers - Yellow Tiger Ranger's personal weapon. **Ptera Bow - Pink Ptera Ranger's personal weapon. *Dino Buster - The combination of the five Legendary Weapons. The Mammoth Axe forms the rifle and the weapon's core; the Ptera Bow forms the crossbar; the Tiger Daggers and the Tricera Lance form the additional blasters; and the Tyranno Sword forms the target pointer. The Dino Buster fires a powerful energy blast from each blaster and is often used to finish off human-sized monsters. *Dragon Bayonet - Green Dragon Ranger's personal weapon. Can be doubled as a flute which is used to summon the Dragonzord. The Dragon Bayonet can teleport its owner from the Lapseless Room to the outside world and vice versa. Randy inherited the blade from Scott after his death. *Dino Slinger - The Dino Slinger is a slinger-shaped blaster, and is a common weapon for the Dino Rangers. By pulling and releasing the shaft on the back of a Dino Slinger, the Dino Rangers can shoot laser beams from the upper muzzle. *Super Dino Laser - A combination of the Dino Laser in Gun Mode and the Dino Slinger. When the Dino Rangers shoot their Super Dino Laser simultaneously to the target, the combined attack is the Final Shot, which brings critical damage to enemies, even to giant-sized monsters. *Dino Cycles - Motorcycles driven by the core Rangers. **Tyranno Cycle - Randy's motorcycle. Equipped with a machine gun at the front. **Mammoth Cycle - John's motorcycle with a sidecar for Paul. Equipped with two mini cannons at the front. **Tricera Cycle - Tony's motorcycle with a sidecar for Kendall. Equipped with two machine guns at the front. Power Rangers Star Thunder *Thunderizer - The core Thunder Rangers' transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Qi-Power Energize! Thunderizer!" *Tiger Thunderizer - Gary's transformation device. Retains the left wrist piece, but the right wrist piece was replaced by a golden key. Transformed by shouting out "Qi-Power Energize! White Tiger!" *Thunder Laser - A laser gun that is formed when the two sidearms are combined. It can be used to fire a laser rope so that the Thunder Rangers can board their Thunderzords. **Thunder Sword - A longsword that becomes the barrel of the Thunder Laser. It is also used to summon the Thunderzords. **Thunder Dagger - A dagger that becomes the grip of the Thunder Laser. *Thunder Rods - Each have an individual blade that can be attached at the tip. **Naginata - Red Dragon Thunder Ranger's Thunder Rod attachment. **Sasumata - Green Lion Thunder Ranger's Thunder Rod attachment. **Spade - Blue Unicorn Thunder Ranger's Thunder Rod attachment. **Spear - Yellow Griffin Thunder Ranger's Thunder Rod attachment. **Mace - Pink Firebird Thunder Ranger's Thunder Rod attachment. :They can also transform into personal weapons. **Dragon Swords - Red Dragon Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. **Lion Staff - Green Lion Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. **Unicorn Nunchucks - Blue Unicorn Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. **Griffin Whip - Yellow Griffin Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. **Firebird Spear - Pink Firebird Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. *Thunder Chakram - Circular bladed weapons given to the Thunder Rangers by Master Jiayu in Episode 14. By using their Qi-power, they are able to launch them from their palms. When used altogether, the Thunder Rangers can perform the finishing technique Thunder Chakram Power Shot. *Saba - White Tiger Thunder Ranger's personal weapon. An enchanted talking saber Master Jiayu placed within a stone until the one chosen to wield it arrives. That day occurred when Gary removed the weapon from its resting place. Saba offered to help Gary as White Tiger Thunder Ranger, voicing-over for him upon his debut as the White Tiger Thunder Ranger until the other Thunder Rangers found out about Gary's secret identity, as well as co-piloting the Tiger Thunderzord. He could also control Gary's body while fighting as White Tiger Thunder Ranger. *Qi-Power Bomber - The five Thunder Ranger's original team attack where they would collectively gather qi and shoot out five balls of qi from their hands which combine into a single ball to finish off the Gorma monsters with. Used primarily during the Thunder Ranger's earliest battles, but later became obsolete after the Rangers acquire the ability to use stronger finisher attacks. The only finisher that does not require an actual weapon to use. *Thunder Bazooka - The team's upgraded finisher, received in Episode 30. A dragon themed bazooka given to the core Rangers by Master Jiayu and empowered by the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Gems. The five core Rangers' Thunder Gems become larger balls that are placed in a special slot to power it, two Thunder Swords are placed at the sides and a Thunder Dagger is put in the back. In Episode 31, it is empowered by Gary and Yancy's Thunder Bazooka and from then on, referred to as the Super Thunder Bazooka. *Thunder Bikes - Motorcycles for each Ranger. They are marked 1-5, representing which Ranger uses the motorcycle. Power Rangers Ninja Force *Shinobi Morpher - The team's transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Ninja Morph! Shinobi Change!" *Ninja Katana - The team's primary sidearms. They were passed down from the former users that change forms whenever they transform. *Ninja Laser - The team's secondary sidearms. Comes in two modes - gun and sword. *Shurikens - Small bladed weapons modelled after the Rangers' individual crests. *Ninja Fist - A knuckleduster that each Ranger possesses. The Ninja Fist not only increases punching power but can also be equipped with either a grappling device or the Rangers' individual weapons. **Slicer Shield - Red Ninja Ranger's personal weapon. **Beak Daggers - White Ninja Ranger's personal weapon. **Square Geyser - Blue Ninja Ranger's personal weapon. **Triangle Claw - Yellow Ninja Ranger's personal weapon. **Penta Bow - Black Ninja Ranger's personal weapon. *Ninja Ball - A weapon modelled after an American football, used for the Ninja Shoot, the team's second finishing move. Brought out by White Ninja Ranger, the Ninja Ball is passed from member to member, changing color to match whichever member is currently holding it, before finally being kicked into the Spectrebeast. A giant version of the Ninja Ball can be used by the Battle Beasts to perform the Super Ninja Shoot. *Flaming Shogun Sword - A fish-themed katana wielded by Shogun Megazord, in Episode 20, Shogun Megazord lend the sword to Noboru after he wasn't capable of transforming and his life endangered by the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Of course, Red Ninja Ranger is also capable of initiating Blazing Shogun Wave. *Falcon Dagger - A bird themed short sword given to Noboru by Falconzord during the final battle with Junior (Rito Revolto's human guise) which can be wielded alongside Noboru's Ninja Katana to perform the Hidden Style: Thunder Slash. *Ninja Scrolls - Individual scrolls used to call out the Ninjazords. Introduced in Episode 31. *Tiger RV - Ninja Ranger's base, an RV with a tiger motif. It also doubles as a crepe shop. *Shark Cycles - The Rangers' motorcycles. **Red Shark Cycle - Red's own motorcycle. Modelled after the thresher shark. **Blue Shark Cycle - Blue's motorcycle with sidecar for White. Modelled after the hammerhead shark. **Yellow Shark Cycle - Yellow's motorcycle with sidecar for Black. Modelled after the sawshark. Power Rangers Zeo *Zeonizer - The core Zeo Rangers' transfomation device. Transformed by shouting out "Power Up! Zeonize!" *Gold Zeonizer - Billy's retooled gold-colored Zeonizer. *Zeo Laser and Zeo Baton - The core Zeo Rangers' sidearms. *Super Zeo Laser - Combination of Zeo Laser and Zeo Baton. *Star Sword - Red Zeo Ranger's personal weapon. *Square Crusher - Green Zeo Ranger's personal weapon. *Triangle Tonfa - Blue Zeo Ranger's personal weapon. *Double Batons - Yellow Zeo Ranger's personal weapon. Modelled after the nunchaku. *Circle Shield - Pink Zeo Ranger's personal weapon. Doubles as a discus. *Zeo Blaster - The combination of Zeo Laser, Zeo Baton, and all five personal weapons. *King Sceptre - Zeo King's personal weapon. Special attacks include King Victory Flash and King Tornado. *Zeo Bazooka - A cannon loaded with five cartridges to finish off Machine Beasts. Introduced in Episode 25. *Defender Wheel - A giant wheel stored inside Phoenix Zeozord, used by the Red Zeo Ranger to destroy normal-sized Machine Beasts. *Zeo Cycle - Motorcycles for each Zeo Ranger (excluding Zeo King). Power Rangers Turbo *Turbo Morpher - The team's transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Shift into Turbo!" *Auto Laser and Turbo Blade - The team's sidearms. *Lightning Sword - Red Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. *Muffler Blasters - Blue Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. *Thunder Cannon - Green Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. *Star Knuckles - Yellow Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. *Wind Bow - Pink Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. *Turbo R.A.M. - Combination of all five personal weapons. Developed by Dapp. *Turbine Blaster - The team's auxiliary bazooka, developed by the entire team along with Dapp. Comes in two modes - cannon mode and jet mode. *Turbo Nagivator - A portable scanner invented by Tanya, Kimmy and Dapp after the male Turbo Rangers are abducted by Translucitor who used invisibility. While it's main function is a device to find things, it can transform into a gun-like mode called the Navi Shot, which fires homing blasts. One of the Navigators has its Carmagic within the device given to Blue Senturion's bike as a farewell gift to him. *Turbo Carts - Go-carts for each Turbo Ranger. They are marked 1-5, representing which Ranger uses the go-carts. *Lightning Cruiser - One of the two Wild Cars, driven by the Red Turbo Ranger, along with Pink. A sentient car the can fly called "Flight Mode". Its finishing attack is "Pegasus Final Burning". *Storm Blaster - Another of the two Wild Cars, driven by the Blue Turbo Ranger, along with Green and Yellow. A sentient jeep with the winch called "Dragon Claw". The Turbo R.A.M. can be mounted on the top. Power Rangers in Space *Astro Morpher - The core Space Rangers' transformation device. **3-3-5 - Transformed by shouting out "Let's Rocket!" **2-5-9 - Summons the Galaxy Sliders. **7-6-1 - Summons the Megatank. **1-0-8 - Launches the Astro Shuttle. **5-4-1 - Deploys the Astro Megazord. *Digimorpher - Clark's transformation device, modelled after the cellphone. **2-5-8-0 (MEGA) - Transformed by shouting out "Let's Rocket!" **2-5-9 - Summons the Silver Cycle. **1-4-8 - Activates Silver Space Ranger's scanner (computer icon). **5-0-6 - Alerts the Silver Space Ranger (sound icon). **7-3-0 - Plays the Megaranger theme song. *Astro Laser - The core Rangers' sidearms. Can be separated into Astro Magnum and Astro Shot. Can also be combined with his/her personal weapon. *Spiral Saber - Red Space Ranger's personal weapon. *Lunar Staff - Black Space Ranger's personal weapon. *Astro Tomahawk - Blue Space Ranger's personal weapon. *Star Slinger - Yellow Space Ranger's personal weapon. *Satellite Stunner - Pink Space Ranger's personal weapon. *Quadro Blaster - The formation of the core Rangers' weapons (except Red). Fires a ball of energy. Often used alongside Spiral Laser. *Super Silverizer - Silver Space Ranger's personal sidearm. Comes in two modes - gun and sword. *Battlizer - Created by Professor Messerson, worn by Zack. **01 - Increases the punching and chopping attack. As well as Super Astro Megazord's Super Astro Knuckle attack. **02 - Vulcan Beams **03 - Originally unused. In Episode 33, it powers up the Spiral Laser. *Galaxy Sliders - Hoverboards for the core Rangers. *Silver Cycle - Silver Space Ranger's motorcycle. Can be converted into a hoverboard. *Megatank - Used for search and rescue. Armed with the Astro Claw and Astro Cannon. *Astro Tector - Only used in Space vs Turbo teamup movie. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Galactic Morpher - The core Galactic Rangers' transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Go Galactic!" and setting the dial's pointer to the respective color. *Quasar Saber - The core team's sidearms. When not in use, they're in the compacted form. When drawn out, it extends to a full length sword. *Galactic Dagger - Fang-shaped daggers that can be transformed into a personal weapon. All five can form into a star-shaped formation that fires Galactic Imperial Wrath energy blast. **Magna Talon - Red Galactic Ranger's personal weapon. **Cosmic Claw - Blue Galactic Ranger's personal weapon. **Trans Blaster - Green Galactic Ranger's personal weapon. **Delta Daggers - Yellow Galactic Ranger's personal weapon. **Beta Bow - Pink Galactic Ranger's personal weapon. *Quasar Launcher - Rod-like weapons that doubles as a staff. Fires Galactic Attack Bullet when all five are used together. Upgraded in Episode 47. *Magna Blaster - The Magna Defender's personal weapon that passes to Marvin along with his title and power. Comes in two modes - sword and gun. Also used as a transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Magna Power!" *Magna Axe *Lights of Orion - The core team's power-up armor. Activated by shouting out "Lights of Orion! Power up!" The Quasar Sabers are upgraded to Orion Sabers, and also have Orion Claws. *Galactic Horses - The core team's horses. **Red Spark - Red Galactic Ranger's horse. **Blue Horizon - Blue Galactic Ranger's horse. **Green Wind - Green Galactic Ranger's horse. **Yellow Thunder - Yellow Galactic Ranger's horse. **Pink Flower - Pink Galactic Ranger's horse. *Capsular Cycle - Red Galactic Ranger's motorcycle. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Lightspeed Morpher - The McGowan siblings' transformation device given from their father that they were stored inside Mint. Transformed by shouting out "Lightspeed Rescue! Suit Up!". It can also be used to summon the Rescuebird, the Supertrain Megazord, or the Lightspeed Zords. *Lightspeed Laser - Comes in two modes - Gun and Baton. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either the V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. *Lightspeed Ropes - Used to scale down buildings and restrain the Psyma Beasts. *Rescuebird - A robotic bird that launched from the Bay/Area 55 which can be separated into five different weapons. **Rescue Claw - Red Lightspeed Ranger's Rescuebird part. **Rescue Laser - Blue Lightspeed Ranger's Rescuebird part. Sprays mist of water. **Rescue Cutter - Green Lightspeed Ranger's Rescuebird part. **Rescue Drill - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger's Rescuebird part. **Rescue Injector - Pink Lightspeed Ranger's Rescuebird part. *V-Lancer - Polearm weapons in which each Ranger has their own attack styles. The "V" can be detached to be used as a boomerangs. Can also be combined with with handle of the Rescue Lasers. Debuted in Episode 18. *Thermo Blaster - Guns that were created by Jason that debuted in Episode 29. In Normal Mode, they can fire a powerful energy blast or laser ropes. Can be converted into Rescue Mode by removing the power pack from the handle and inserted into the upper barrel to shoot extinguisher blasts. It futhermore changes into Hyper Mode by folding out the stock. Can also be used along with the Rescue Laser for double laser attack. *Battle Booster - Special devices that the Lightspeed Rangers received in Episode 22. They are designed to amplify the attack and defense of the Anti-Hazard Suits. **4-7-8-V - Channels energy into their hands for either a Rescue Punch or Rescue Chop. **5-5-5-V - Booster Beam **3-5-6-V - Activates Max Solarzord **9-4-0-V - Absorbs energy for Max Solarzord **3-3-3-V - Booster Shield **8-1-8-V - Enhances Thermo Blaster in Hyper Mode. **4-5-6-V - Activates Omega Megazord. **3-1-0-V - Creates a cage to trap a Psyma Beast. *Lightspeed Cycle - Red Lightspeed Ranger's motorcycle. It is equipped with Twin Pulse Lasers while the sidecar can be detached seperately with a pair of drills. Power Rangers Time Force *Chrono Morpher - The core Time Force Rangers' transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Time for Time Force!" *Quantum Morpher - Charles' transformation device. Transformed by shouting out "Quantum Power!" *Chrono Saber - The core Time Force Rangers' sidearm that consists of pair of swords in different lengths that can be separated. They are stored in Chrono Morpher when not in use. **Chrono Hurley - Fires blasts from a minute hand sword. **Twin Slash - A charged double slash when combined straightened. **Chrono End - A charged double slash when combined positioned into a different time called Beats (i.e. Chrono End Beat Three is when the position is at 3 o'clock). *Electro Booster - Created in Episode 23 by Miles, it can be combined with minute hand of Chrono Saber to create Super Electro Booster to fire Chrono Fireball. In this form, the Chrono Saber's power will be multiplied by 30 and can be switched to Sniper Mode. Despite being used by the core Rangers, it was mostly used by the Red Time Force Ranger and sometimes Green. *Vector Lasers - The invidual weapons which like the Chono Saber are stored in the Chrono Morpher when not in use. **Vector Blaster - Red Time Force Ranger's Vector Laser part. Forms the barrel of the Vortex Cannon. **Vector Launcher - Blue Time Force Ranger's Vector Laser part. Forms the trigger and base of the Vortex Cannon. **Vector Pulser - Green Time Force Ranger's Vector Laser part. Forms the left frame of the Vortex Cannon. **Vector Vulcan - Yellow Time Force Ranger's Vector Laser part. Forms the right frame of the Vortex Cannon. **Vector Sniper - Pink Time Force Ranger's Vector Laser part. Forms the stock of the Vortex Cannon. *Vortex Cannon - The combination of all five Vector Weapons. Fires an energy blast called Press Refreezer that freeze compresses opponents for quick capture and incarnation. Most of the time however, the criminals are able to counteract the freeze compression by removing their depression seal to grow giant. *Chrono Badge - The badges of the Time Force Rangers. They are used to identify the Rangers as well as to create a storage unit for a recaptured Londers prisoner. *Quantum Badge - The Quantum Ranger's badge that he received in Episode 45 in which he uses to capture Serpicon in the next episode. *Time Ship - The vehicle that the Time Force Rangers used to travel from the year 3000 to 2000. It was damaged upon landing and exploded from the damage, thus the reason why the four Time Force Rangers were stranded in the past. *Time Jet - A hoverjet used by the core Time Force Rangers as a regular transport as well as a transport for them to board the Time Flyers. It becomes Time Jet Blaster Mode as a weapon for Time Force Megazord Beta Mode. Power Rangers Wild Force *Wild Phone - A cellphone that uses as a morpher for the core Wild Force Rangers. Transformed by shouting out "Growling Access!" and "Summon, spirit of Earth!" when their helmets are formed. **Each Ranger has a different identification number; 1. White, 2. Black, 3. Blue, 4. Yellow, and 5. Red. *Lunar Caller - Howard's transformation device that shapes like a wolf's head. It is registered "6" on the Wild Phones. Transformed by shouting out "Growling Access!" *Wild Saber - The core Wild Force Rangers' sidearm. Can be used to summon the Wildzords by placing a respective Wildzord jewel in the hilt. *Lion Fang - Red Wild Force's personal weapon. *Eagle Sword - Yellow Wild Force Ranger's personal weapon. *Shark Cutters - Blue Wild Force Ranger's personal weapon. *Bison Axe - Black Wild Force Ranger's personal weapon. *Tiger Baton - White Wild Force Ranger's personal weapon. *Jungle Sword - The combination of all five core Wild Force Rangers' personal weapons. Finishes off the Org by shouting out "Org, Disperse!" *Mane Bazooka - Summoned by shouting out "Lion Fang, Transform!". The Red Wild Force Ranger refused to give up when the Wild Force Rangers were losing to Camera Org and gained the ability to turn the his Lion Fang into a gun. Comes in two modes - Normal Blast and Final Blast. Debuted in Episode 3. *Wolf Hustler - The Silver Wild Force Ranger's personal weapon. Comes in three modes - Saber, where it is a blade weapon with the attack "Full Moon Slash!"; Sniper, which it is treated like a rifle; and Break, which it is treated like a pool cue. *Falcon Summoner - A falcon themed bow weapon used by the Red Wild Force Ranger that he received in Episode 31. After Nayzor killed all the Wild Force Rangers except for Red and Silver, the others were able to complete a puzzle that allowed the weapon to emerge in Red's hands. Comes in three modes - Gun, Archer, and Summoner. *Silver Wolf Cycle - The Silver Wild Force Ranger's motorcycle. Category:Blog posts